Adopted Eyes
by EnvelopesandCypressTrees
Summary: Richard Grayson once loved, Lana his wife and his son Andy. 3 years ago they were killed. When a baby is left on his doorstep in the dead of winter, Richard opens his heart again and claims him as his son. It's too good to be true though. Richard's life as Nightwing threatens the new family. Richard has to decide whether to remain a masked hero or give it up and become a father.


**REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**

**A VERY TOUCHY FEELY KIND OF FIC. NIGHTWING BEING ADORABLE. worth the read, I promise! **

**it picks up in later chapters...with ACTION!**

**enjoy**

* * *

It was 3 in the morning. Much too early for anyone sane to be wandering around. Richard Grayson. Was sane. He, tonight and tonight only was fast asleep on his couch. He had kicked off his boots, thrown off his Nightwing insignia costume top, and sprawled, shirtless with only his Spandex cargo pants from his costume stretched over his legs. His belt was undone.

He had crawled in the window to his apartment. Exhausted. After being on patrol since 6 last night. He hadn't even changed completely before falling on the sofa and into a deep sleep. His light snores echoed in the deadly quite room, cop sirens blared in the distance.

The stillness of the room was shattered by a sharp wail. Nightwing stirred with a groan. Hoping that perhaps if he kept his eye closed it would just. Go away.

The wail came again, softer this time. Nightwing groaned again and pushed himself off the couch into a sitting position. He rubbed his hands over his face, and peered at the darkness of the room through parted fingers. It sounded like a wounded animal. He paused and listened. It was silent. He sighed and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes.

Wail. He sat back up sharply and looked around standing this time. He rubbed his bare arms and looked at his window, it was coated in snow and ice. What the hell was that noise? He slipped on his boots. And went to the door, he looked out the peep hole. Nothing. He pressed his ear to the rotting wood. Whimpering.

He unlocked the chain and swung the door open, he looked around the dimly lit hallway. Shaking his head, his breath fogged in front of him. The hall was at least 20 degrees colder. It felt like harsh winter had seeped its way inside. He felt his skin tighten against the cold. He began to close the door, when the whimper came again. He looked down.

Oh fuck.

A small fist was poking out of a basket, a thin blanket covering a squirming mass which Richard could only assume was a baby. He squatted down and peeled back the blanket. A scared, fully awake set of the brightest blue eyes peered at him. They widened innocently like 'well, are you going to pick me up or what?'

Nightwing did, cradling the small bundle in his arms. The baby was cold, snuggling into Dick's bare skin for heat, it gurgled, its tiny pink lips parting slightly for a small, peach tongue to peak out. He carried the child inside and grabbed his costume shirt off the floor and wrapping the child up in it. The baby's curly, blonde hair pooling around its ears. Its eyes slid shut against the heat. Richard melted.

The baby couldn't be older than a few months. He opened a sock drawer and tucked the baby into the open shelf, filled with warm socks. Within a few minutes the baby had fallen asleep.

Dick ran a hand through his hair. And grabbed the basket to look for a note, there was none.

He sat heavily on the couch. Now fully awake. And cradled his head in his hands.

He reached over and grabbed the phone, he dialed 911.

"_Hello. 911 state your emergency"_

"Hello, my name is Richard Grayson. I woke up to find a baby on my doorstep." He grabbed an almost empty beer bottle by the couch and took a swig.

"_What's the physical health of the baby?"_

"It's a boy, and he's a little cold…I'm warming him up" another drink. The beer was empty.

"_Ok sir, the roads are too icy for us to reach you right now, but if you could wait until morning we'll send out child services to come get him."_

"Ok"

"_Have a good night sir, keep the baby warm."_

He hung up and slammed the phone down. He stood up and went to the refrigerator grabbing a beer from the bottom drawer. He popped the tops and leaned against the counter. Staring into the dark abyss of his room where the baby was. He took a sip and then turned throwing the bottle cap at the overflowing trash bin, it hit the mound of garbage and bounced off into the dark. He didn't bother to pick it up. Instead he pushed himself off the counter and walked over to the lamp by the side of the couch and flicked it on.

The apartment was a mess. Empty scattered beer bottles lay spread across the floor, mounds of clothes took over chairs and corners of the room. His college books open, with pages of notes scattered around them messily. He stepped over his mess and wandered into the bedroom, he picked up the baby and cradled it gently, with a thud placing the beer bottle atop the dresser. He flipped a light switch which dimly lit the room. Casting eerie shadows along the chipped, painted walls. He pulled the armchair up by the window, nearly entirely clogged by snow and sat, crossing his legs and cuddling the child.

The baby gurgled in its sleep, its innocent face angelic and peaceful.

The baby stretched to brush its fingers against Dick's face and then deeply snuggled back into Richard's arm's.

He found himself cradling the baby all night, staring down at it. It was precious. Richard was crumbling.

He wanted to give it everything.

* * *

At 8 that morning, they came to retrieve the baby. And just like that baby was gone.

The baby sobbed as soon as Richard let go. He could hear it crying all the way to the car. His arms felt light from the sudden relief of holding the baby all night. The baby's desperate wails tore through Richard's heart. It reminded him of when he was torn away from his parents.

Richard's world felt empty…

* * *

Richard grabbed a protein shake from his fridge and downed it in almost a single gulp. He ripped his pants off and grabbed a pair of baggy sweat pants slipping them on. He shoved his feet into a pair of boots, and struggled into a blue hoodie, he stuffed a beanie on his head, no bothering to brush his hair. And stepped outside. The chill hit him like a truck. He stumbled against it, the wind whipping against his bare face.

He pulled up the hoodie over his hat and struggled down the street. It was nearly noon, but no one dared to brave weather like this. He knew it was an odd cold front for Bludhaven. His cheap 42 inch television had said it was the coldest place, minus the obvious ant fucking arctica, on the globe today. He didn't know why. He didn't have a car, he had a motorcycle but using better judgment opt against it. The road were icy.

He walked nearly a block before he found what he was looking for. Central Bludhaven Foster Home.

He pushed his way inside. A cheery lady. Too cheery. Greeted him, with a smile that took up the whole bottom half of her face.

"Wow, what can I do for you sir?" he had no idea why she said 'wow' but he walked up to the counter. He heard kids screaming playfully somewhere in the depths of the facility. The place was brightly colored in colors of paint that weren't even meant to match. It made his head spin. He heard a baby wailing in the background.

"A baby was brought in here a few hours ago?" the woman typed briefly on her large, outdated key board.

"Oh yes, here he is…Riley, he's 6 months old" He looked at her confused.

"Riley?" the woman nodded and clasped her hands on the desk in front of her. Her grin never wavering.

"Yes, we name un-named babies the moment we get them" Nightwing smiled unsurely and grabbed a pen holding it nervously.

"I'm the one that took care of him last night, when he was left on my door step."

"Oh that was very kind of you sir, unfortunately the kiddo won't stop crying. We've called a doctor, it may be colic…but I'm sure he'll be fine." Richard leaned on the counter and took off his hood.

"I'd like to adopt him" as soon as the words left his mouth, the realization hit Richard and he blinked. Saying it made it real. And real…well meant it was possible.

"Have you filed to adopt before?" He had, a few years ago when Tim had become a member of the family.

"Yes."

"Hold old are you?"

"25…my name is Richard Grayson" she typed madly and then paused confused looking up at him

"Sir, it says that your adoption papers were verified and accepted two years ago…why didn't you adopt sooner?" Richard looked at the bright green wall behind her

"I never found the right kid, until last night" she smiled warmly and pushed herself out of the seat

"We encourage people that were orphans to adopt other orphans…it keeps the family roots going don't you think?" she pushed her way into the back room. Richard blinked. Did she just say that? He shook his head in disbelief. She came back out with Riley.

The baby was kicking and swatting at air, its chubby bare legs thrusting against the woman. Wails ripped from its throat. The woman looked annoyed. Nightwing rushed up to the child and made a cooing sound slipping his arms under him and drawing him to his chest. The baby blinked as the familiar face hovered over its own. It smiled. The crying stopped immediately as it's chubby hands reached up to grabs Richard's face.

"Now comes the fun part, daddy" the woman said smoothing her wrinkled blouse "paperwork." Nightwing only nodded unable to tear his eyes off of his new son.

* * *

It was nearly 6 that evening, when the paper work was done, the baby had only cried once in Nightwing's arms. Only to tell them that he was hungry. The woman fetched a bottle of formula and showed Richard how to test it on his wrist. When the paperwork was done they shook hands and stood.

"You know feeding times, nap times…?" Nightwing nodded and held the baby against his chest.

"Yes, I've taken care of a baby before" the woman stacked all the paperwork and placed it in a folder.

"How so?"

"I had a son…Andy, he and his mother were in a car accident 3 years ago" she stopped and looked at him

"I'm so sorry, Richard" Richard smiled and placed his forehead on the baby's nose. The baby giggled.

"I wrote it in the report" he pointed to the folder, she nodded and opened the door for him. Handing him a bottle, a blanket and a jug of formula.

"Here, a starter gift" Richard smiled and shook the woman's hand once again "good luck Richard" he tickled the baby's stomach "good luck Riley"

It had warmed up a bit outside, the evening sun glinted on the melting snow. He wrapped the baby in the blanket, tightly and took off towards the sidewalk.

"Well, Riley…congrats on being a Grayson" the baby blinked and smiled, toothless. What to do now?

He went to Wal-Mart.

He pushed the cart with one hand, cradling Riley to his chest in the other. The baby section only spanned a few aisles, his eyes widened as he saw a batman shirt, and he snatched it off the shelf with his signature cackle. He held it up to Riley who in turned laughed and grabbed the small plastic hanger in his fists.

"You can match Grandpa " Grandpa. He laughed doubling over. Batman was a grandpa. He hooted for a moment, some mothers stared at him and hugged their children closer. He grabbed a pair of Velcro tennis shoes, rain boots with dinosaurs on them, socks and brown sandals.

Riley did not like the sandals.

Richard threw them in the cart anyways.

He grabbed diapers, a spare bottle, some more formula and a stuffed elephant. Riley looked at his father with a 'hand over the elephant and no one gets hurt' look and the baby screamed in joy as the elephant was handed over.

Nightwing, looked down the aisles, a few minutes later, a pair of superman PJ's, a stroller and several pairs of pants and shirts were in the cart. He literally wrestled a mother for the last baby snow jacket, one was needed in this weather, he won, the mother was pissed.

He was about to leave when a sudden realization hit him. How was he going to be a father and a super hero at the same time?

He would have to stop being Nightwing. He looked at Riley who had fallen asleep. He'd have to think about that.

He grabbed a large box off the shelf, it was a crib. He'd have to build it. Finally he grabbed some Gerber's, baby powder and some pacifiers and checked out.

They waited in line for over an hour.

"Hey handsome" the cashier cooed as Nightwing was placing the things on the conveyor belt. His head snapped up in shock.

"What?" the woman blushed

"Oh not you! The baby! I mean you're handsome too, but…!" he shook his head. She so meant him.

The baby laughed.

* * *

Nightwing was sitting on the floor a screw driver in his teeth. The directions to the crib in his hands. The "crib" in front of his was a jumbled piece of crap. Fuck. He threw aside the instructions and spit out the screwdriver.

He sat defeated for a moment before looking over at his son. He was laying on his stomach on the ground kicking out aimlessly like he was swimming through air, one one hand he had the stuffed elephant. He reached over and ruffled Riley's hair messily.

Fond eyes met his fathers. They had the same eyes.

An hour later, the crib was built. Richard sat in it for a second to make sure it was steady and then climbed out.

"There you go little guy!" he sung "that wasn't too hard, was it?" the baby giggled, he was sitting up on the floor and kicking his legs.

The baby at 6 months, was the most adorable thing Richard had ever seen. Besides the one time he had found Superboy sleeping with a puppy. He picked his son up and after a moment of struggling and kicking he had dressed him in his superman PJ's and socks. He held him to his chest and heated some formula. The baby clapped once as Nightwing rested him in the crook of his arm and fed him.

Richard smiled and found himself making faces as the milk dripped down his son's chin.

His communicator beeped frantically and he jumped spilling some formula on Riley. He quickly wiped it up with his bib and answered the call.

"Nightwing" he readjusted the baby, who was still drinking viciously

"_Dude, are you all right?_" It was Wally, it was 6 years since the invasion had ended, and 3 since Dr. Fate had managed to bring Kid Flash from the speed force. Richard tickled his sons chin

"Yes, I'm fine, why?" Wally let out a relieved breath,

"_There's breaking news that you're missing!" _Nightwing frowned and took the empty bottle away from his son wiping his mouth with the edge of his bib. He threw a towel over his shoulder and placed the baby upright on his chest, lightly tapping Riley's back and dancing around the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine…"

"_They say no one has seen you for over 17 hours!" _

"That's because I haven't been out…I'm busy"

"_Busy with what-?" _the baby vomited. Nightwing felt it run down his back. So much for the fucking towel. "_Dude, did you just vomit?" _Nightwing set the. Very pleased with himself baby. Into his crib and peeled off his shirt. Chunks of white, what looked like clam chowder slid down his clothes. Stomach of steel. Stomach of steel. Don't vomit…he took a deep breath to calm his stomach

"Yes" he lied, well he had just vomited in his mouth if that counted "I'm all right though…'s just a hangover"

Wally laughed and decided he had heard enough.

"_Well as long as you're not missing or anything…see you tomorrow" _tomorrow? Oh crap, training at the mountain. Wally had hung up, Nightwing jumped in the shower. Scrubbed. And went to bed.

The baby cried. Nightwing got up to rock it. It went to sleep. So did Nightwing.

The baby cried. Nightwing got up to sing to went to sleep. Nightwing did too.

The baby cried. Nightwing got up and curled up in the crib with him, the baby slept so did Nightwing.

* * *

It was 6 the next morning when the baby decided that it wanted its elephant, which unfortunately Richard was crushing under his body. The baby screamed and grabbed it by the trunk. The only part showing. And tugged until Richard moved. Richard sat up and stretched the baby was fascinated by the streams of light ribboning through the window. Richard dressed Riley in his rain boots, Batman shirt and jeans, and then dressed himself. He yawned again and decided to skip breakfast and take the few extra minutes to play with Riley.

He baby didn't mind.

Nightwing broke into a cold sweat, when he decided today Grandpa meets Grandson. Fuck, I'm so dead.

He struggled with Riley for a moment, feeding him. Burping him. With a bigger towel. And then putting his snow jacket on, the one he wrestled with the Wal-Mart mother for. That filled him with pride. He chuckled. And gathered his son up in his arms. They went out.

Still to icy for his motorcycle and especially with Riley, he hailed a cab. He slid in.

"Where to, sir?" he fastened his seat belt and re-positioned Riley

"Wayne Manor, Gotham City"

The car ride was excruciating, Richard popped open a jar of baby food.

"Here Riley, eat something real" he offered his son a spoon. The kid looked up 'you've got to be kidding me' was in his eyes, Richard laughed out loud then ate it himself, it was the second time in 2 days he threw up in his mouth. "MMMMM, good stuff…try some Riles." The baby did.

Finally the taxi pulled up in front of the large manor, Richard stared at it for a moment, a beat of sweat running down his temple.

"You ok, buddy?" the taxi driver turned to look in the back seat, Nightwing nodded and paid. He stepped out, grabbing the small, blue bag which he kept Riley's crap and shut the door, paying through the window.

He was scared beyond…beyond scared. He shifted Riley so the baby was on his hip. What was he going to say? Hey dad, this is my son? Finally he walked up the large drive way, his boots crunching in the snow and rapped on the door. He heard Alfred running to answer it.

The door opened, and the kind old butler brightened.

"Master Richard! It's so good to see you! This is unexpected!" He was led inside, Dick kicked off his boots. The baby giggled and Alfred looked down. "And who's this?" The man. Well familiar with raising kids crouched down to Riley's level and shook his hand, the baby reached out and touched his old face lovingly.

"This is Riley" Richard smiled. "Where's Bruce?" Alfred continued to play with the baby

"In the dining room, eating breakfast with Master Tim and Master Jason" he blinked. His brothers. He shivered in fear.

"If it's a bad time I'll come back later."

"Don't be foolish…he's quite cute, Richard" Dick smiled and tickled under his son's chin

"I know, he's my son" Alfred's eyes widened and he stood in shock, finally he smiled warmly and steered Richard into the dining room, he saw his brothers and Bruce eating what looked like pancakes, they were chatting lowly. About the cold weather. Dick coughed to get their attention. And they looked up.

"DICK!" Tim leapt to embrace him but stopped as their eyes fell on the child. Alfred came up behind him and pulled out a chair

"Have a seat Master Richard, I'll get you some breakfast" Richards stomach rumbled and he sat placing Riley on his lap facing the table. Riley struggled, flailing his arms against the snow jacket. Richard took it off. The Batman shirt underneath made Tim and Jason laugh. Dick smiled as Riley grabbed his finger.

"So guys how've you been?" Bruce dropped his fork with a clatter to the plate of half eaten flap jacks. Riley flinched and started crying

"Oh crap. Thanks a lot Bruce" Richard got up and held his son over his shoulder, jumping from foot to foot and cooing. The baby only cease to tug on Richard's hair.

The pancakes were brought and Richard sat back down. "Dad, Jason, Tim…this is Riley" the baby smacked a palm on his father's pancakes. It made a loud slap and the kid laughed heartily. Tim came up and tickled Riley's cheek.

"Awww, Dick he's adorable" Jason speared a bite of pancake and shoved it in his mouth

"Now for the real question" Jason said through a mouthful of food, a laugh bubbled up through Riley's lips "Is he yours?" the million dollar question. 3 sets of wondrous eyes peered at him. Bruce just looked terrified.

"He is…I adopted him yesterday" Tim let out a whoop of excitement and hugged Dick around the neck, or the best he could with a kid on his lap. Jason smiled and reached over to punch Dick on shoulder enthusiastically, food spilled out of his mouth.

"Congratulations, big brother!" Dick smiled and reached down to grab the elephant from the bag. Riley giggled and bit its trunk. Finally as Richard went to take a bite of his pancake it threw the toy and grabbed the food off his fork.

"He's going to have your attitude, Jay" Tim said with an evil, smug sneer, Dick paled.

"I hope to God not" they all laughed and Riley stuffed the piece of pancake in his mouth.

Jason and Tim forgot about breakfast even Alfred had come out to adore the child. Bruce sat there an odd expression on his face. Richard got up walked around the table and handed Riley to him. "Riley…meet your grandpa Bruce" watchful eyes saw Bruce take the child and set him on his knee.

"Dick, you're not ready for this" the dining room was deathly silent, even Riley didn't make a peep.

"Bruce, come on…" Richard started

"Are you sure you aren't just looking for an escape after Lana and Andy?" I shoved my plate across the table. Lana and Andy were my wife and son. Both having been killed in a car accident. No one knew besides Bruce, Barbra and Alfred. I grabbed my son and stormed into the living room. I heatedly put his coat on it was difficult with him squirming like he was. He wrapped his arms around my neck unintentionally as I held him, he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel him breathing.

I shoved my feet into my boots. When I turned around Bruce was standing there.

"I love Riley, Dad. That's it. Don't I get the right to for once be fucking happy?" Bruce looked at his feet

"I just don't want to see you hurt like you were before, Dick" my son reached a chubby hand out towards Bruce. And I sighed.

"If I keep hiding away afraid to get hurt…then I'm never going to get the chance to be happy again am I?" Bruce smiled, and took the outstretched hand

"He has your eyes" I chuckled

"He's adopted"

* * *

Tim and Jason insisted that they come with Dick to Mount Justice, really Nightwing knew they just wanted the attention that Riley would bring. Recently they had celebrated Tim's 20th birthday, Jason had gone along to the mountain just for the free cake. Same shit.

Riley was on his lap in his diapers and Batman shirt. One of his socks were missing. He was fast asleep, one hand on his belly the other wrapped around Richard's finger. Bruce, Tim, Jason and Alfred had all taken a seat near me.

"So I woke up at about 3 am two days ago, to this kid…" he used his free hand to brush back his son's hair "crying his ass off…someone left him on my doorstep with a paper thin blanket…and you know about this cold front that's hitting Bludhaven. My heater's pretty shot so I had to snuggle with him the whole night to keep him warm."

"Softy" Jason said with a smirk, Richard rolled his eyes with a grin

"So I adopted him" Alfred picked the sleeping child up, the old butler melted.

"He's the cutest baby I've ever seen" Tim whispered, Bruce offered his arms and Riley changed hands yet again. Dick's dad still looked unsure…he looked conflicted.

"I realize it's a sour subject" Jason said throwing his feet up on the coffee table, Bruce shot him a dirty look. "But who's Lana and Andy?" Riley stretched and yawned in Bruce's arms, his blue eyes peeking through his lids.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Jay…not right now" Richard's son was handed back to him. "I have to be at the mountain for training today.

That's when Jay and Tim decided to come with. "You guys are attention suckers" they smiled but didn't deny it.

Riley reached up and touched his father's face, still sleepy. This was a good decision. Whether Bruce agreed or not. Richard was happy.

* * *

**teams reactions next and more fluffiness to come. Plus a mission that may separate child and father forever. Dun dun duhhhh.**

**review please, please, pleasssseeeee!**

**-EACT**


End file.
